An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP 1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). The modules may monitor and/or control one or more components and/or operations of the work machine. The control modules may also receive data from and transmit data to external systems.
Wireless or radio communication links are frequently used for transmitting data from on-board control modules to external systems. Wireless devices or radio devices are generally incorporated into on-board computers, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,430. However, as wireless or radio technology is still evolving, different standards may require updating or replacing the wireless or radio devices incorporated into the on-board computers. This maintenance may be time consuming and costly.
In order to reduce such costs, conventional systems may use less complex communication devices that are cheaper to replace. Such devices, however, may not have enough processing power to satisfy an ever-growing need for fast and comprehensive data communications.
Methods and systems consistent with certain features of the disclosed specification are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.